


Physio

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The physio that you've been shadowing has called in sick, and you've been left to deal with his client, Kevin, on your own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You've been shadowing a fully-trained physio for weeks now, but when you got the call that they're not fit to come into work today, you didn't feel ready to be going out and doing it own your own.

There's only one client today, and you've met him before, but that doesn't put you at ease.

Kevin Magnussen is definitely the hottest client that you've ever dealt with, and it's going to test your skills to see if you can do your job and keep a professional distance.

You follow your satnav all the way to his house, it's a stunningly average building, nothing flashy for him and that raises him higher in your estimation.

Your palms are sweaty when you knock on the door, and other bits of you are equally uncooperative, your jeans feeling tight and you're glad that your polo shirt is long enough to cover that part of you.

Kevin answers the door and his cheeky smile has your heart racing, almost as though he knew what he was doing.

"Hi, is Thomas not coming today?"

"No, he's not feeling well," you say, "So you're stuck with me." You hope it sounds joking, but your nervousness is clear.

Kevin rests his arm on your shoulder, and you feel all gooey inside. "I'm sure that you're up to the job."

Just that simple bit of praise has you blushing, and you can't look him in the eye as you wander into the house.

"What room do you want me to set up in?" you ask, and Kevin points up the stairs, to his bedroom.

A needy gasp escapes your lips, and you hope that he takes merely as acknowledgement of what he's said, but you still can't bear to meet his eyes, scared that he'll see the blush on your cheeks.

You follow him up the stairs, admiring his perfect rear as he leaps up the steps two at a time, and you're glad that your long legs are able to keep up with him, even when carrying the physio table.

Kevin slips into the bathroom as you set the table up, and he wanders out with just a little towel wrapped around his waist as you're smoothing out the towel on the table.

You take a deep breath as you take in his chest tattoo in all its glory, aware that you're staring, and you cough before focusing on the task in hand.

"If you'd just like to lie out on the table," you say, patting it as Kevin wanders over, grin still on his face.

You avert your eyes as Kevin gets comfy on the table, and once he's settled, you begin to work, kneading his muscles as his heavy breathing sends sparks through your body.

The gasps and moans are getting louder and it's bordering on pornographic but you know that it's unprofessional to tell him to be quiet.

As your hands work down towards Kevin's lower back he's arching his hips up, showing off his perfect rear and causing the towel to slip off on to the floor.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind," Kevin says, in his breathless voice. Enjoying the gasp from you as you try and focus on your training.

But Kevin's arse is that beautiful, you can practically hear choirs singing in the background.

Kevin can feel your hands trembling as you try to massage his inner thigh, he's told you it's been tight just so that he'll have to spread his legs and give you a glimpse of his magnificent package.

Like a wild animal rousing from its slumber, you see it just as it's finishing to raise itself to full height.

You're trying not to stare, to carry on, but your hands are so close to it, and the halo of soft blond hairs surrounding his hole. It's not helped by Kevin arching back towards you, brushing it against your fingers as you make a startled noise, apologising profusely as Kevin moans, watching as he grinds against the small physio table.

Mesmerized by the sensual, flowing sight before you, you are almost too light headed to notice Kevin using his arms to lift himself up and turn himself over on the table. The essential oils rubbed into his body making every bicep and back muscle glitter as he exerts himself.

"I think I strained something on this side," Kevin says, his voice turned up to maximum porn star and you're amazed by how calmly he manages to layer the famous cheekiness onto something so routine.

You try to stammer out the word 'where' and Kevin's grin becomes predatory, he knows he's got his prey right where he wants it.

He rolls over on the table, and his hand slides down his body until it's resting by his cock.

"Right here," Kevin says, brazen in what he's asking for, "I think it'll take more than your hands, but those lips look perfect for the job."

You can't resist what you're being offered, you dive in head first and take all of Kevin's cock into your mouth without hesitation. If you thought he was loud while you were massaging him, then this is deafening, and you're just glad that he lives alone. His moans are punctuated with breathless demands.

"Finger me, open me up for you cock."

You moan in desire around him, allowing your fingers to roam and explore, waiting for him to beg again before pushing into his tight arse and delighting in the howl of pleasure that echoes around the spacious room.       

Kevin's screams for you to get on with it are bordering on painful and you stand up to kiss him, it's a sloppy kiss and as your lips meet you scoop Kevin up into your arms, carrying him to the bed only a few feet away that's been taunting you since you arrived.

The kiss is passionate and Kevin grinds against you as he's carried, amazed by your co-ordination. The nervous, trembling guy that was massaging him earlier, now long gone.

As you reach the bed Kevin screams, "Fuck me against the wall." He's biting his lip and his eyes are blown wide, you can't say no to that face.

The elastic on your trousers allows you to free your waiting erection and you waste no time slicking up your cock with the massage oil before sliding into Kevin. Each thrust gets a chorus of, "Fuck me harder," until the sound of Kevin's back slamming against the wall is almost louder than his screams of pleasure.

Kevin screams in agony and for second you think that you must have been too rough but then you feel his perfect arse clench around you as come spurts over your chest. Once the initial shock of orgasm is over Kevin's back to moaning wildly, demanding more so that he can prolong his orgasm. You come as Kevin moans into your ear, your own loud moans pale in comparison to Kevin's earth-shattering climax. You rest your forehead on Kevin's, waiting until your vision clears, and even Kevin's breathing is noisy as you regain your strength.

You carry Kevin's limp body to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bath while it runs with Kevin carefully balanced on your lap. Once you've tested that it's a suitable temperature you lower him into the bath, before sliding into the bath behind him, holding him as he dozes in the bath, your talented fingers working to relieve his muscles of any tension.

Kevin snuggles in close to you, his eyes scrunched closed as the grin on his face shines out. "Tell Thomas thank you."

"What for?" You lean in to kiss him on the forehead, trying to allay the momentary panic that Thomas did the same thing for Kevin when you weren't about.

"Giving me time to get to know you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
